This invention relates to a paperboard container particularly adapted to hold dry cereals, snacks, cake mixes, and similar foodstuffs.
In the packaging of dry cereals, such as corn flakes and the like, it is customary to employ an inner container of wax paper or an all plastic bag to hermetically enclose and contain the cereal. Then, the flexible inner container is placed within an outer container, the latter usually fashioned of paperboard and being in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped being somewhat wider than it is thick. While satisfactory for the purpose of preserving the freshness of the product until opened by the consumer, such a construction requires the expense of two containers, namely, a flexible inner container for hermetic sealing to protect the product from ambient contamination and a paperboard outer container for package rigidity, as well as the assembly expense of placing one into the other.